Unexpected fun
by Sonic Yaoi
Summary: After coming from one of Rouge's parties, Sonic is keeping up Shadow up. Shadow's annoyed, drunk, and his hormones are raging. Sonadow lemon! Yaoi. If you don't like it, dont read, dont flame! Oneshot


**Sonic's house -1:00 AM-=**

Shadow gazed at the sexy blue hedgehog on the couch across from him. Shadow was really tired by now, and his liking of the hedgehog was steadily decreasing, as Sonic kept him up. Shadow then tried telling him nicely again, hoping he would respond by doing what he asked. Shadow stretched his body a bit, and frowned, as it began to get hotter in the room. It was in the middle of summer, and with everything on, Shadow thought Sonic was pretty stupid to not turn the air conditioner on too, but he didn't admit that. He then pulled off his gray T-shirt and tossed it to the floor, glad to have a small reprieve from the heat.

"Sonic, you need to go to sleep." the ebony hedgehog muttered, in a slightly drunken slur, still looking at azure from the other couch. Sonic, who was too energized to fall asleep, nearly grunted in annoyance, and rolled over, facing away from the dark furred hedgehog. Most of the lamp lights were on, and music was playing, which was beginning to bother the hell out of Shadow, who wanted to sleep _now. _He then glanced at Sonic's ass, which was hidden from him by the pair of blue jeans Sonic was wearing. He started getting even hotter thinking about Sonic.

"Why?" Sonic asked him.

"Because its one in the fucking morning, that's why." Shadow replied, annoyed still. He was trying not to stare at him, but that was extremely hard due to the fact he was a bit drunk, and his hormones steadily getting stronger.

The two had recently come from one of Rouge's parties earlier, and it had gotten pretty insane. The party had it all though, and Rouge made sure she went all out that time. There were D J's, a pool party out back, Beer, and Sonic was pretty damn sure he saw a few guys smoking crack out front, but neither Shadow or him could prove that. Shadow was wiped out from drinking too much of the beer, but Sonic, he wasn't even close.

"So..?" Sonic asked, sitting up. "It's my house, I'll do whatever I want."

"I'm living here for the time being to you know!" Shadow growled. Shadow had recently lost his house due to a few unlucky times he forgot to pay his bills, and the rest is kind of obvious. So Sonic offered Shadow to bunk with him for a while, until he could get a new place, which Shadow immediately accepted, almost happy to finally live in with the guy he liked.

"Yea yea..." Sonic mumbled, ignoring Shadow.

"Sonic, if you don't freaking turn off the lights, you'll regret it dammit! I mean it." Shadow growled.

"Try me." Sonic retorted, his signature smirk on his face.

"Don't test me." Shadow told him.

"Kiss my ass." Sonic retorted, yet again.

"That's it!" Shadow yelled. He then sat up, and hopped off of his couch, and stepped towards the azure hedgehog, anger in his eyes.

Sonic looked at him, and quickly jumped off of the couch, and took two steps back, not expecting the ebony hedgehog to have retaliated.

"Whoa, come on, you can't take a joke?" Sonic asked.

Shadow frowned slightly. "I don't take jokes from you faker..." he muttered.

The ebony hedgehog then tackled Sonic, who yelped out in a surprised tone, not expecting Shadow to do that. Sonic tried to get up, but Shadow had his arms and legs pinned to the floor.

Sonic then felt something rub up against his thighs, and he was shocked a bit.

"Look, can't we talk about thi-" Sonic started, but then Shadow cut him off.

"Talking is over, you had your chance." he started. He then got an idea. It was the perfect way to get back at Sonic, and fulfill his desires for him at the same time.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson." Shadow told him, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

Sonic's eyes widened. This couldn't end well, and he knew it.

"Like what?" Sonic asked, determined not to look faltered.

A small chuckle reached Shadow's lips, proving to Sonic that the ebony hedgehog was drunk. Sonic didn't like where this was going.

"Shadow I'll turn off the lights ok? Happy?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked at him, as his ruby filled eyes met with Sonic's emerald ones. He then bent his head, to where it was right next to Sonic's.

"What makes you think that's what I want anymore?" Shadow whispered. This made Sonic slightly uncomfortable, as he felt Shadow's legs rub up against his thigh slowly, giving Sonic the impression of where Shadow was going with this. The ebony hedgehog, then slightly licked up Sonic's neck, making him shudder slightly in a mixture of delight, and fear.

_"This isn't right. I gotta get out of this!"_ Sonic thought. But his body wouldn't respond. He never knew Shadow was gay. That scared him even more, because Sonic thought he was the straightest thing on mobius, and here Shadow was, on top of him!

Shadow then lifted both of his arms, but quickly placed his left arm horizontally on Sonic's chest, freeing his arms, but still preventing him from getting up. Shadow then trailed his right hand down Sonic's body, rubbing slowly as he moved further down. The azure hedgehog restrained himself from giving in, but he couldn't help but let one tiny moan escape, putting an evil grin on Shadow's lips. Now Sonic knew what Shadow wanted. Shadow wanted him, now. And he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Shadow, don't do what I think your doing, please." Sonic told him.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it." Shadow replied, tauntingly. After hearing that, a blush crept on Sonic's face. Sonic tried struggling once again, but it was no use, Shadow had him pinned firmly, so Sonic decided to go along with it. Not like he had much of a choice.

Shadow then lowered his head and kissed the blue hedgehog. Sonic, was caught by surprise by the kiss, but didn't do a thing about it. Shadow licked Sonic's lips, wanting entry. Sonic, without thinking, immediately granted the request, spreading his lips, while Shadow's tongue slid in, massaging the inside of Sonic's mouth. This action was rewarded by a muffled moan from Sonic, spurring Shadow into wanting to take things a bit farther. Shadow then lowered his right hand to Sonic's crotch and slid his hand into his pants, rubbing his member rhythmically, earning more moans of pleasure from the azure hedgehog.

The two then parted their lips, as Sonic began panting for breath, not used to this type of situation. Shadow then stopped rubbing his member, and Sonic whimpered slightly.

"You liked that?" Shadow asked, grinning lustfully.

Sonic reluctantly nodded, wanting more of the pleasure that Shadow had given him. Ebony smiled and then slid Sonic's pants down, and his own. Next he started to grind his hips against azures, making them both moan slightly. Sonic, the louder of the two, was smiling, happy that the pleasure he wanted was being given to him.

Both of their erections were hard by now, as Shadow continued to grind his erection against Sonic's, who was lost in the pleasure. Shadow pulled Sonic up, who was temporarily surprised, broken out of his state of pleasure, then shoving Sonic lightly onto the couch, and crawled on top of him. He then let his hands trail freely all over the blue teens body.

"Ooh...Shadow." Sonic groaned, arching his back a bit.

Sonic then kicked off his shoes, and they landed next to the couch, Then pulled off his gloves, shirt, and pulled the pants off of his ankles, making him officially naked in front of Shadow This made him blush even more. Shadow followed suit, and pulled Sonic's bare body closer to his.

"Well, I'd say you don't want this to stop, do you?" Shadow asked, gazing into Sonic's emerald eyes once again.

Sonic, feeling too embarrassed to answer, simply shook his head no. Shadow, who had already planned on what to do next, simply smiled, lust filling his eyes for the blue hedgehog underneath him.

"Good, Now , your a virgin, right?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, it depends on what you mean by that."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Shadow quickly told him. He then raised his fingers to Sonic's mouth. "Open up." he told him.

"Wait, why?" Sonic asked, confused at why shadow would want him to suck his fingers.

"If not, then what I'm gonna do next will be a lot more painful then it would normally be." Shadow answered.

Sonic, considering what Shadow told him, then slowly opened his mouth a bit, just long enough for Shadow to place two of his fingers in. After a period of ten seconds, he then pulled his fingers out, and scooted down Sonic's body.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, but in a way he already knew.

"Just stay relaxed, this will be uncomfortable, and may sting a bit." Shadow grunted, annoyed with all of Sonic's stupid questions.

Relax? Yea right. Sonic's heart was thumping like a machine gun on full automatic, as he never expected himself to make out, or have sex with a guy. Sonic then felt as something wet and small prodded at his ass. He shivered at the feeling, despite the heat. He knew what it was.

Shadow then looked up at Sonic, and frowned when he saw the fact that he wasn't relaxed in the slighted, but in a way, shadow could barely blame him. Its not everyday you have your first sex. Especially with a guy. He then unceremoniously slid one of his fingers up Sonic's ass, making the blue teen yelp in surprise and pain from the unexpected move. Shadow then slowly slid in farther, Sonic's inner walls clenching down on it.

Shadow sighed. "Sonic, at least _try_ to relax." Sonic then nodded, and calmed down, and slowly his walls unclenched around shadows finger. Shadow then slowly his fingers in and out of Sonic's ass, then inserted a second one. Sonic was doing his best to ignore the pain, but it was hard not to. After lubricating it for what he planned to do next, Shadow decided Sonic was ready, and then lifted Sonic's legs over both of his shoulder, positioning his erection in front of Sonic's rear entrance.

Sonic was worried as hell right now. He was surprised that he was letting Shadow do this to him, but for some reason, he kept on going, and It lead him to this point. So he decided, if he had gone this far, he might as well get on with it. There wasn't much point in backing out now.

"Ready?" shadow asked.

"Yea, just get it over with." Sonic replied, in a nervous tone.

"Scared?" Shadow asked.

"Somewhat." Sonic told him, feeling stupid.

"Don't worry, just relax and enjoy the ride." Shadow told him, a grin on his lips.

Shadow then slowly pushed forward into Sonic's ass, the process made easier by Sonic's spit, which coated the inside. Sonic yelped in pain again, and Shadow then stopped, not wanting to hurt Sonic.

"Dammit that is a lot bigger than two measly fingers!" Sonic nearly yelled, the pain getting to him.

"I'll wait til your ready." Shadow told him, smirking from the remark.

The two then waited, as the blue hedgehogs pain slowly eased away. After two minutes, Sonic then nodded.

"Alright, I think I'm ready."

Shadow then thrusted his length into Sonic's hole, causing Sonic to groan in pain. But he noticed that it wasn't as bad as it was a few minutes ago. Shadow kept on thrusting into Sonic at a steady pace, causing the pain and uncomfortableness, to steadily disappear as it was replaced by pleasure. In no time at all, Sonic was in total ecstasy as the pain was gone, replaced by total pleasure.

Then suddenly Shadow's length hit something inside of him, causing Sonic to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Shadow smiled, knowing he had found Sonic's sweet spot. He kept thrusting, hitting that same spot over and over, making the azure hedgehogs cries of pleasure become louder and occur more frequently.

"Oh yes! Shadow keep going!" Sonic yelled. The Ebony hedgehog, enjoying the control he had, replied by going faster, making Sonic moan like crazy.

"Ugh, god Sonic your so tight!" Shadow groaned. But Sonic's only reply were the moans of pleasure from Shadow slamming his length into Sonic's sweet spot over and over again.

Sonic on the other hand, was completely taken over by the pleasure, and felt like he was going to lose it soon, as Shadows thrusts started to get faster, Sonic's hips bucking every time Shadow's erection was thrust back into him, hitting his sweet spot hard. Sonic then felt his stomach tighten, and the feeling went down to his length.

"Shadow! I'm-" Sonic's sentence was cut short, as his seed sprayed from his length, and onto Shadow's fluffy white chest. Sonic's inner walls then suddenly clenched onto Shadow's length, causing him to lose it as well, shooting his seed deep inside Sonic. The two then both let out moans of pleasure, before Shadow let Sonic's legs drop off of his shoulders, pulled out of him, and fell onto Sonic, his head laying on Sonic's stomach.

"Whoa...Shadow." Sonic muttered. Shadow nodded, understanding.

"Yea." Shadow said.

"God I'm tired." Sonic told him, added a chuckle to it.

"Finally..." Shadow added.

"Hey, uhm... Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we...you know, do this again sometime?" He asked.

Shadow placed his hands on the couch, and lifted his head up, smiling at sonic.

"Of course..." Shadow answered.

"Great." Sonic said. Shadow then crawled forwards, and lay next to Sonic, pulling him into a loving hug, that Sonic returned. Sonic clapped his hands together, and everything in the room turned off but the music, then grabbed the blanket at the foot of the couch, and pulled it over them, and shared one last kiss with his new lover, Shadow, before sleep claimed them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now that that's over with, I'd like your opinion on how well I did. I accept criticism, as it helps me know what readers like in the stories. Thanks for reading, and if you'd like to review, go ahead. Until next time, see ya!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.S This story is continued on my next story, so if you want more, start reading that. Bye!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>+=SY=+ <strong>


End file.
